Anastasia Muñoz
Anastasia Muñoz is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Harumi Kiyama *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Keli (Announced) *AOKANA: Four Rhythm Across the Blue (2018) - Misaki Tobisawa *Absolute Duo (2015) - Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Wendy Oldbag *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Loutier "Ludie" Trum, Additional Voices *All Out!! (2017) - Nagata's Wife (ep14) *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Yoko (ep15), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Young Jacuzzi Splot *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Hiromi Nakabayashi *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Hiromi Nakabayashi *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Nozomi (ep12), Receptionist B (ep25), Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Sawagi VP *Big Windup! (2009) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Young Tsutomu (ep5), Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Tedrick (ep13) *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Curie (ep5), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Qoone *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Ramis, Additional Voices *Claymore (2008-2009) - Clarice, Cynthia, Diana, Lily (ep18), Queenie (ep21), Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Akira Toooka, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Announcement (ep68), Boy A (ep37), Kawamura (ep65), Lady A (ep27), Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa (2015) - Monomi (ep13) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Monomi (Announced) *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Asako Makimiya *Date A Live (2014) - Tamae Okamine *Date A Live II (2016) - Tamae Okamine *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - You Takami (Child; ep7), Additional Voices *Death Parade (2015) - Quin (Announced) *Dimension W (2016) - Tsubaki Azumaya *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Minerva Orland *Free! Dive to the Future (2019) - Miyako Matsuoka (ep0) *Freezing (2012) - Aika Takeuchi, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Gracia Hughes, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Ayame Zinguji *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Kosode (ep5) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Anna Luís *Gosick (2017) - Jacqueline de Signore (Announced) *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Asada *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Mizuki (ep6), Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Karawarner *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Joker Game (2017) - Miyoko Yasuhara (ep12; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Koko Hekmatyar *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Koko Hekmatyar *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Kamehime (ep9), Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Miné (ep1) *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Kyoko Shirayuki *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Sophia Forrester, Young Fritz *Level E (2012) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Kikyou Yamato, Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Anastácia (ep7), Young Satoshi (ep10) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Mary (ep13), Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Cosmos, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Nanako, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Narberal Gamma *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Ayumi (ep6), Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Sara *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Valkyrie (ep22; Announced) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Shiena Kenmochi *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Keito (ep11), Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Mizuki Yamanouchi (ep9) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Boy B (ep25), Boy Student A (ep20), Female Student (ep20) *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Ichiya (ep10), Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Iona Urazoe *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Iona Urazoe/'Yuki' *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Valac *Shangri-la (2012) - Sayoko *Shiki (2012) - Azusa Koide *Shin chan (2011) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Mira Naigus *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches (2010) - Mina-Dietlinde Wilcke *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Mina-Dietlinde Wilcke *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Aisha *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Kaori (ep6), Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Saika Gasai, Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Aria *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Imanotsurugi (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Chinatsu Suzumoto *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Imoko (ep4) *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Konomi Yurikawa 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Free! Take Your Marks (2018) - Miyako Matsuoka *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Chinatsu Suzumoto (ep1) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Shinya Takizawa *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Jeremy Lee Marcy *Free! Timeless Medley: The Promise (2018) - Miyako Matsuoka *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *King of Thorn (2012) - Laura Owen *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke *Summer Wars (2011) - Yukiko Shinohara *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Tobias/'Iori' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Gracia Hughes (ep4) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Hozumi *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary: Redial (2017) - Yuno's Mom 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Girl Prussia (ep25), Wife (ep5) Video Games 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Marines *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Bard, Karima, Penny, Security Officer Booth *Smite (2012) - Kali *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (144) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (140) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2019. Category:American Voice Actors